The Night Visit
by sneetchstar
Summary: A little one-shot that I just discovered I hadn't posted.  Set pre-4x03, inspired by Gwen's lack of surprise at seeing Arthur at her door in the middle of the night in 4x05.


It was late. Guinevere had just finished tending to the king, who was finally sleeping. She could finally go home. It had been a long day and she was tired. All she wanted to do now was go home, take her shoes off and sit down. True, her workload had decreased significantly thanks to Arthur, but the days started early and ended late. Looking after Uther wasn't exactly an enjoyable task for her, but she took pride in her work and always made sure he was well cared-for.

_You know I am not asking this lightly,_ Arthur had said. _I know how you feel about him. But you're the only person I completely trust to see to his needs._ He was holding both her hands in his, gently. She had looked up into his blue eyes and saw his concern for his father mixed with his love for her. How could she refuse?

_All right. Because you are asking me, I will do this,_ she answered him.

_This will be the only task you have. No more washing dishes, waiting on dinners, or laundering sheets. Your only job will to be taking care of my father._ He said. She nodded and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as his way of saying thank you.

XxX

As she walked home, she couldn't help but notice that there always seemed to be a guard just at the edges of her vision. _Curious,_ she thought, but guards are on patrol regularly around Camelot, so she really did not think much else of it.

Approaching her door, she spotted another guard not far off, and decided to give him a friendly wave. He awkwardly waved back and quickly disappeared around a corner.

Sighing, Gwen closes the door behind her. _Good to be home._ It is dark in her small house, but she knows every crack and corner. She has no trouble navigating her way through to light a few candles. Shoes off finally, she sits down on the bed and rolls her head side to side, back to front in a feeble attempt to stretch some of the tension from her neck. Uther had had a bad day today and therefore, so had Guinevere.

_Hungry?_ Not really. Not yet. Now is the time to sit and be still for a few moments. Gwen sits, closes her eyes and listens to the quiet.

XxX

_Tap, tap, tap._ Gwen's eyes open. _What was that?_ As unexpected visitors to her home tend to make her understandably nervous, she was immediately wary. She waits, not moving.

_Tap, tap, tap._ This time she was sure it was her door. Cautiously, she creeps to the door.

"Hello?" Guinevere asks.

"Guinevere, it's me," comes a whispered voice from the other side of the door.

"Arthur?"

"No, it's a dragon."

She opens the door a crack and peeks out. A cloaked figure pushes through the door and immediately takes her in his arms. He kisses her at once, reaching back with one hand to close the door before returning it to caress her back. He leans into her, pressing himself to her, leaning her back. Her arms snake up around his neck as his cloak drapes over both of them and their tongues stroke and play with each other.

Arthur finally breaks the kiss, pulling back to look at Guinevere. She smiles at him, amused at how he always looks dazed after kissing her.

"Hello," he says, standing straight up but still holding her.

"Hello, indeed," she answers. Then she pauses, kisses him once and asks, "What are you doing here?"

Arthur looks at her for a moment as though he cannot quite remember. "Oh!" he says, and goes back to the door, opening it and reaching outside for something. He presents a picnic basket and says, "I brought you dinner."

Gwen smiles at him, then says, "Is that all?"

"Um… no. I had to see you. I…" he trails off, not quite knowing what to say.

She takes pity on him and asks, "So what did you bring?"

"Just some chicken and vegetables. It was all I could get from the kitchen right now."

"So I trust you did not cook this yourself?" she asks with a grin, remembering their dinner together all those years ago when he first confessed to having feelings for her.

"Still haven't learned to cook, no," he says sheepishly, pulling items from the basket as Gwen brings plates to the table.

XxX

As they finish eating, Arthur reaches across the table for Guinevere's hand. He holds it and looks at her. He's got that look in his eyes again, that look that says he sees only her and wants nothing in the world but her.

"You really are beautiful, do you know that?" he suddenly asks her.

"Thank you," she says softly, casting her eyes down and blushing. She never knows what to say to compliments. Arthur lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. Then he stands and starts clearing the plates.

Gwen sits up straighter and stretches her neck again. Arthur sees this and sets the dishes down. He stands behind her and starts massaging her stiff neck and shoulders. She has worn her hair up today, so he has easy access to the tense muscles under her soft skin. She gasps as his touch sends tingles down her spine, but she soon relaxes as his strong hands rub and caress her skin.

Guinevere closes her eyes. Arthur is beginning to have trouble concentrating on the task he has started. He is distracted by the softness of her skin, the lavender smell of her hair, her very presence. Not to mention the vantage point he has down into her soft cleavage. He finds himself wondering if she would allow him to slip a hand inside her bodice… _Better not,_ he thinks glumly, determined to keep her virtue intact. At least for now. Instead, he drops slowly to his knees behind her and starts kissing her neck. She leans back into him, allowing him access to more of her. He kisses her ears, her collarbones, her throat. Gwen lets out a soft moan. Arthur wraps his arm around her waist and spins her around on her seat so she is facing him. She puts her hands on the sides of his face and kisses him passionately. He begins to stand, pulling her with him, and backs up till he feels her bed behind his knees. Still locked together, he sits on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. Arthur starts kissing her neck again, working his way down to her breasts.

Gwen leans her head back, but then in a moment of reason, says, "Arthur."

"Guinevere," he gasps between kisses.

"Arthur!" she says again, "We mustn't…"

He pauses. "I know," he says, looking up at her, breathing heavily. They stare at one another, not quite sure what to do with their predicament. Finally he gives her one more lingering kiss. He then scoots back on the bed so he is sitting with his back against the wall. He gathers her into his arms and they sit cuddled together, just enjoying being together.

Arthur feels something lumpy beneath him. "What am I sitting on?" he asks, reaching behind him. He pulls out a large piece of soft brown leather. Gwen quickly reaches for it, but he is too fast.

"What is this?" he asks, smiling.

"Well, it WAS going to be your birthday gift," Guinevere says, mildly irritated, "It's a new waistcoat I was making for you."

"You were making something for me?"

"Yes. Now may I have it please before you ruin it?"

Smiling, Arthur hands it to her, making a show of pretending not to look at it. He is genuinely touched that she would not only think of his birthday next week, but that she is making something for him.

"I'll act surprised when I get it, then," he says, kissing her on top of her head. She won't look at him.

"Great."

"Oh, don't be cross, I love it already."

"It's not much, I know," she begins, but Arthur cuts her off.

"It's from you. That's all that matters to me," he says, lifting her chin so that he can kiss her once more.


End file.
